


When Life Throws You Lemons...

by teddiehtet



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, College Student Tamaki, M/M, RomCom-ish, Sougo as a bookstore owner, Tamaki as a model, mezzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddiehtet/pseuds/teddiehtet
Summary: It’s not everyday that Sougo bumps into a young model and gets asked to be his partner for the day’s photoshoot.“The second model couldn’t make it right? Why don’t we have Sou-chan sub in?”“I know nothing about modeling though?!”





	When Life Throws You Lemons...

Pushing up his glasses with one hand, Sougo let out a small huff as he finished up his detailed list of snacks and small gifts he’d have to buy for the next read-aloud session with the neighborhood children. After folding the piece of paper neatly into quarters, he reached out to grab his empty tote bag and dropped the list and his wallet inside. Before leaving, Sougo eyed the “Adventures of King Pudding” manga he had lying open on his table, debating whether he should just finish reading it on his short train ride. In the end, he took a post-it from his stationary pouch and stuck it on the open page before closing the book and putting it in his bag. 

“Iori-kun,” Sougo called out to his only part-timer. “I’m going to go and buy our usual snacks and gifts for this Friday’s reading session. You’ll be okay by yourself?” 

Iori, who was re-arranging some books on one of the shelves, reassured, “Don’t worry, Osaka-san. I’ve been working here for quite some time now. I’ll be perfectly fine. Stay safe on the way there.”

Sougo nodded and pushed open the bookstore’s door. “Thank you so much for always helping me out, Iori-kun. I’ll try to return as soon as possible.”

Once outside, Sougo pulled out the manga and flipped it open to the page he marked before he started walking towards the train station. Just as he turned a corner, a larger body slammed into him, first causing Sougo’s glasses to come flying off, then pushing him off balance, leading to him landing dramatically (and painfully) on his butt.

“Ah, oops. Sorry.” 

With a short apology, the stranger extended a hand in an effort to help Sougo back up. The ivory haired man took the outstretched hand and was easily pulled up.

“It’s okay, I was at fault too,” Sougo reassured. “I wasn’t watching where I was going either.”

Sougo’s breath hitched when he glanced up and met the stranger’s pale, blue-gray eyes. 

The young man was gorgeous; model-level gorgeous. Long, stray strands of pale blue hair framed a perfectly sculpted face, while the rest of his hair was tied back in a small, messy ponytail. 

The way his mouth was flapping open and close, Sougo was pretty sure he looked like a fish out of water. The stranger wasn’t responding too well himself; with his lips parted in awe, he looked just as funny as Sougo did. All of a sudden, the stranger leaned down so that his face was just mere centimeters away from Sougo’s. The shorter man squeaked in surprise before yanking his head back...only for his cheeks to be squished between the stranger’s palms and being yanked forward again. 

“Woah, you’re super pretty!” The stranger enthusiastically complimented, as he observed Sougo’s features. “Your eyes are a really pretty purple!” 

_ “_**_You’re_ ** _ the one who looks like an actual model here!” _ Sougo mentally retorted. After a few seconds, the stranger finally released Sougo’s face and gave another quick apology. 

“Oh! Are you the guy who’s supposed to be my partner for today?” the stranger asked. 

“Partner?” Sougo echoed as he bent down to pick up his manga and glasses and put them back on. “I’m sorry, I think you have the wrong person.” 

“I wonder if he’s already on set then,” The stranger was about to raise his hand to bid Sougo goodbye, when his eyes landed on the manga Sougo was holding. With a cry, the stranger pointed to the book. “Is that ‘Adventures of King Pudding’?” 

Sougo held up the manga. “This? Yes it is. Do you like the series?” 

“I’m a big fan! That’s the latest volume right? I haven’t read it yet but--” 

“Tamaki-kun, there you are!”

A second man, seemingly out of breath, ran up to the two men, his long, dark blue ponytail bouncing behind him. Once he reached the young man Sougo bumped into, the second man slapped his hand on the first stranger’s shoulder.

“You disappeared all of a sudden, **and** you left your phone with me. Where did you run off to?” 

“My partner wasn’t there yet so I just wanted to go and buy pudding…”

The second man sighed in relief and exasperation. “At least let me know before you wander off. Or remember to take your phone with you.” He fished out a phone from his pants pocket and handed it to the first man. “Come on, let’s go back on set before the rest of the staff gets mad at us too.” 

“What about my partner? Is he already there?” 

The second man shook his head. “Unfortunately no. His manager just contacted us, apologizing non-stop. It seems that, due to personal reasons, the second model won’t be able to attend the shoot today.” 

“Hmm,” the first man hummed. He then glanced at Sougo, who was awkwardly shuffling his feet. Turning back to the second man, he pointed at Sougo and suggested, “What about him?” 

“Eh?” 

“Hm? Who’s he?” the second man asked as he looked over Tamaki’s shoulders. 

“We bumped into each other,” Tamaki replied. “Sorry, you are...” 

“Oh, my name’s Sougo Osaka,” Sougo quickly covered. “I apologize as well, I didn’t introduce myself earlier.”

“ ‘s no problem,” Tamaki reassured. “I’m Tamaki Yotsuba, and this,” he pointed at the second man, “is Ban-chan.”

“I’m Banri Ogami, his manager,” the second man corrected. “I’m sorry to cut our introductions short but Tamaki-kun, we need you to get back on set as soon as possible!” 

“You said the second model couldn’t make it right?” Tamaki asked. “Why don’t we have Sou-chan sub in?” 

“Sou-cha..?” Sougo sputtered. Quickly holding his hands up and waving them in denial, he squeaked, “I know nothing about modeling though?!” 

“I’m honestly not opposed to the idea,” Banri admitted, and quickly added, “I’m so sorry to ask this of you, but just for this one photoshoot, would you please lend us some of your time?” 

Sougo hesitated. “Umm, I guess, if you don’t mind having a complete amateur like me help out, I...don’t mind?” 

Banri clapped his hands together and gave Sougo a quick bow. “You’re a lifesaver, Sougo-kun, thank you very much! I’m really sorry for rushing but we’re already running behind schedule, so both of you please start running and follow me!” Banri then sped off, motioning Tamaki and Sougo to keep up with him. 

“On it!” Tamaki grabbed Sougo’s wrist and started sprinting as well, pulling a panicked Sougo along with him.

For some time, Sougo was able to keep up with Tamaki’s speed, but afterwards, he began gasping for breath and was starting to struggle with keeping the same pace. Sougo wondered how Banri was able to keep the lead for so long as well, but then concluded that maybe the manager has had to deal with a problem like this more than once before. 

“Sou-chan, you’re not used to running?” 

“I am, to a certain extent,” Sougo defensively replied. “Yotsuba-kun, you also have wider strides since your legs are longer.” 

“Hold on.” Tamaki jumped to a stop and crouched down, giving his back to Sougo. “Hop on, Sou-chan.” 

Normally, Sougo would vehemently refuse. Tamaki was someone he met just some moments ago after all. However, because he had agreed to help Banri out, and they all were running late already, the smaller man shrugged and semi-reluctantly climbed on to Tamaki’s back. Tamaki then quickly stood and resumed his sprint. 

At that moment, Sougo uttered an urgent gasp, immediately remembering how he told Iori that he’d be back soon. He leaned forward to ask, “Tamaki-kun, this is a little awkward, but I need to make a quick phone call to my part-timer, if you don’t mind…” 

“Go ahead!” 

Sougo tried to fish his phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed Iori’s cell phone number. After a really quick explanation of his current situation, Sougo apologized multiple times before hanging up. 

“Is everything okay?” Tamaki huffed. 

“Yes, Iori-kun was very understanding!” 

Sougo let out a deep sigh as he tightened his grip on Tamaki’s shoulders and lowered his head so that his forehead was resting on the back of Tamaki’s head. 

_“I do feel irresponsible, but at this point all I can do is inform Iori-kun of my situation.”_ Sougo took a peek at his surroundings and noticed how a few people were staring at them. _“On top of everything,_ _a grown man my age being piggybacked is a little embarrassing… I also agreed on the spot without thinking everything through... It’s just posing for pictures, though,”_ the ivory haired male reassured himself. _“It shouldn’t be that hard. I’ve taken pictures too. There can’t be _**_that _**_many things that can go wrong… right?” _

* * *

It turns out, there were a lot of things that could go wrong. Sougo buried his face in his hands as he recalled the disaster that was five minutes ago. How could he have short-circuited when Tamaki looped his arm around Sougo’s waist to pull him closer? The photographer specifically asked Sougo to try and relax both his body and facial expressions. 

Sougo shook his head. How in the world did the photographer expect him to relax when there was almost no space between Tamaki and himself? How was he supposed to act natural when Tamaki’s lips were almost brushing the upper curve of Sougo’s ear? How can one stay expressionless when pressed flush against another person and could feel the ghost of a pair of full lips? 

Sougo tried to make sense of how in the world Tamaki was able to act so differently. When they met, Tamaki seemed to be quite aloof and casual. In front of the camera, he exudes a completely different aura. 

Being so absorbed in his thoughts, Sougo didn’t even notice Tamaki approaching him.

“Sou-chan, you’ve been sighing since the break began.”

Sougo lifted his head in response, just in time for Tamaki to tap a cold water bottle to his cheek. Flinching in surprise, Sougo took the bottle, twisted the cap open, threw his head back and started downing half of the water. 

“Woah, slow down, the water’s not running away,” Tamaki joked. 

With a gasp, Sougo ripped the bottle from his lips and faced Tamaki. “I can’t do it. I accepted without really thinking things through and now I’m making things more complicated. One of Banri-san’s staff members is also buying the things I need, which he shouldn’t have to in the first place if I wasn’t here.” 

“You can talk a lot in one go, huh,” Tamaki commented innocently. “I think you’re doing okay though.” 

“I was a disaster,” Sougo countered, massaging his temples with the tips of his fingers. “The photographer told me multiple times to relax but I just...couldn’t.” 

“This is your first time doing something like this isn’t it? You’re a total newbie so of course you’re gonna be super nervous.” 

“You’re amazing, Yotsuba-kun, to be able to model so well,” Sougo praised. “It’s as if you transform into a totally different person.” 

“Hmm, I’ve been doing this for like two years though, ever since I started college. I got used to it. Also, you can just call me Tamaki.” 

“Tamaki-kun then...you’re a college student?” Sougo asked, earning a nod from Tamaki. “I think it’s amazing that you’re able to juggle part time work with your studies.”

“What about you, Sou-chan?” 

“I graduated from college recently and now I manage a small bookstore that I inherited from my uncle,” Sougo answered. 

“Ohh you own a bookstore!” Tamaki echoed. “Ah! Speaking of books, you were holding the latest volume of ‘Adventures of King Pudding’. I’m a big fan of the series!” 

“You are? It’s definitely a cute read. I’m enjoying it so far as well,” Sougo replied. 

“It’s great isn’t it?” Tamaki gushed. “The last volume left off at a cliffhanger, and I’ve waited so long for the latest one to come out! Ah! Sou-chan, if you don’t mind, can I borrow that book from you after you’re done?” 

Tamaki’s smile was blinding and Sougo swore he could see stars in the younger man’s eyes. He fought back a chuckle as he couldn’t help but think how endearing Tamaki was at the moment. Instinctively Sougo reached out to pat Tamaki’s head reassuringly. 

“I have a reading with some children in the neighborhood coming up soon, but I have more copies back at the store. Please feel free to take one!” 

“For free? Seriously?” Tamaki enthusiastically asked, earning a nod from Sougo. “Thanks Sou-chan!” 

With a small laugh, Sougo answered, “It’s my pleasure. Tamaki-kun you really like King Pudding, don’t you?” 

“King Pudding’s the best,” Tamaki immediately continued. “It’s so yummy! And it’s amazing how the pudding just melts in your mouth, and the caramel! The caramel’s done just right! I’ve been a fan of the food itself first, and then I found the manga. It’s so cool how they created a whole story with other characters, even though they only had the mascot to work with at first!” 

As Sougo listened to Tamaki gush about his love for the King Pudding franchise, a small smile tugged at his lips. “Your love for King Pudding is so refreshing,” Sougo complimented. “It’s quite cute!”

“I’m kinda happy I can talk with you like this too, Sou-chan,” Tamaki responded, followed by his bright, cheerful laugh. “I’ve been talking about King Pudding a lot but I wanna know more about you too! Is there anything you like?”

“It’s okay, I didn’t mind listening at all!” Sougo reassured. “Hm, other than reading, I also enjoy listening to and collecting different types of songs. Most of the time I would play them in my bookstore.” 

“What type of music do you like the best?” 

“If I had to pick, I’d say rock. It was my uncle’s favorite genre as well.” 

“Rock huh? That’s surprising, I thought you’d be more of a classical type of person,” Tamaki confessed.

Sougo chuckled. “I have had people who were surprised at my taste when I was in college too. Also, Tamaki-kun, if you don’t mind me asking, do you have any advice on how you pose without feeling awkward? Or just modeling advice in general?” 

“Advice?” Tamaki repeated. “Modeling isn’t my full time job and I’ve only been doing this on and off for a couple of years, but I can try!” 

“It’s just a really new experience for me. Also it’s...a little embarrassing,” Sougo admitted. 

“Hmm,” Tamaki hummed. “Imagine that you want to impress and show off to the camera. It was a bit awkward for me too at first, but I wanted to try really hard. I wanted to show the world what I can do! So, Sou-can, I believe in you. You were kind enough to help us out, even though you haven’t done something like this before. Ban-chan wouldn’t have asked you if he didn’t believe that you could do this. Have more confidence in yourself! Ban-chan and I both know you’ll be amazing today.” 

The conversation with Tamaki brought a bright, genuine laugh from Sougo. “Thank you for your encouragement, Tamaki-kun. I’ll keep all of that in mind.” 

With a newfound calm and confidence, Sougo returned to the set with Tamaki and prepared to continue the shoot. 

* * *

The constant snaps of the camera filled the air as Sougo and Tamaki dominated the shoot. Tamaki, taking the lead, once again slipped his left arm around Sougo’s waist and yanked him closer, so that the shorter man was held flush against Tamaki’s chest. Being much more prepared this time, Sougo, with a burst of courage, lifted his hand up to daintily trail the tips of his fingers down the side of Tamaki’s face and then rested his palm on his cheek. Tilting his own head up and gently pushing Tamaki’s face closer at the same time, Sougo, with hooded eyes, shot the camera a side glance, earning the duo an impressed whistle from the photographer. 

The rest of the shoot continued smoothly and by the end, the photographer, as well as the rest of the staff, were singing praises of how well the duo complimented each other- Tamaki’s wilder, more carefree style nicely contrasting against Sougo’s more elegant and composed one. 

Tamaki and Sougo, both overwhelmed with praise, were all smiles. The younger man looped his arm around Sougo’s shoulders and brought him into a side hug, proudly telling Sougo how well he did and how Tamaki himself had a lot of fun.

“Your come back after the first try was amazing, Sougo-kun! You’re a natural,” Banri praised. 

Sougo sheepishly bowed his head. “It was mostly thanks to Tamaki-kun. Talking with him was very helpful!” 

“Give yourself some credit too, Sou-chan. You killed it!” Tamaki chimed in. 

“This is probably another very sudden request, but Sougo-kun, would you be interested in participating in another shoot with Tamaki-kun?” Banri eagerly asked. “Of course, you’ll be compensated for that shoot as well, if you agree.”

Sougo, slightly taken aback, replied, “I...but I’m just an amateur. I don’t want to mess up any more of your shoots…”

“It’s only been a day, and you’ve shown us what you’re capable of,” Banri continued. “I see quite a lot of potential in you and we would love if you could work with us again.”

Sougo pressed his lips into a thin line, weighing his options. On one hand, he could help them out again and gain more experience, but on the other hand, it’s likely that he could create even more trouble. On top of that he would have less time to give to the bookstore, meaning that Iori would have to come in more often… 

“Today was fun though wasn’t it, Sou-chan?” Tamaki asked. “It was hard trying to coordinate with you at the start, but later you really got into it, and it was much easier and much more fun to model together!”

Tamaki was right. Sougo did enjoy their time together, and he would be lying if he said that he wouldn’t want to do it again. After a few moments of thought, Sougo finally made a decision. 

Facing Banri with a small bow, he answered, “Thank you very much for your offer, Banri-san. I’d be happy to work with you and Tamaki-kun again.” 

“Likewise, Sougo-kun,” Banri replied, returning Sougo’s bow. 

Tamaki, though, took a couple of steps forward and pulled Sougo in to a hug, startling the smaller man. “I can’t wait to work with you again, Sou-chan!” 

Sougo gently wrapped his arms around Tamaki, returning the taller man’s eager hug. “I look forward to modeling with you again as well, Tamaki-kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a super fun fic to write and I hope you all enjoyed reading as well! I'm really glad I decided to participate in the flash bang this year again! Please check out my artist partner as well! Her piece is AMAZING!!! ( [ @Anee1752's piece](https://twitter.com/Anee1752/status/1162584112324063232?s=20) )
> 
> I got the idea for bookstore owner Sougo and model Tamaki frm their Kyoto OFF travel cards! Tamaki was posing, so much like a model and Sougo in glasses, holding books reminded me of a librarian/bookstore worker. I wanted them in those roles and then this fic came into being! ^_^ 
> 
> Please feel free to scream about Idolish7 with me on my twitter! ( [ @bunnymikaaa](https://twitter.com/bunnymikaaa) )


End file.
